Castlevania: Serenade of Delirium
by johnnyd2
Summary: PokemonCastlevania: Dawn of Sorrow crossoverAsh has just come back from the battle frontier. What he though would be an ordinary time with his friends would turn into a battle for their lives with not just their world at stake, but another.


\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824\cocoasubrtf410 \fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica  
\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255  
\margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh8400\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0 Castlevania: Serenade of Delirium (castlevania DOS/Pokemon crossover\  
\  
Disclaimers and other stuff: I do not own ANY of these characters, they belong to Nintendo, Konami, and wherever else they came from\  
\  
Warning: This is my first major fic project, My main problem with fics is that I cant think of any lines for characters to say (hard to think of something that is NOT generic). So if you see errors, please dont go all ape on me. If anything, maybe you could help me. If i ever feel like it i may make a version with lines (maybe give me some tips with reviews?). thanks in advance\  
\  
Intro: \  
\  
Ash has just come back from winning the battle frontier, He and his friends, May, Max, Brock, and Misty who had come back went camping to celebrate. However, right after a picnic, Ash sees a strange portal in the sky and he and his friends went to see what was going on. They reach viridian city and see that it is under attack by strange creatures that arent Pokemon. Our heroes try to help but are attacked by a group of creatures (skeletons and armored knights initially), they use their pokemon to fight them off but a powerful demon (Cthulu) appears and proves to be too much initially for our heroes until Ash grabs a sword from a fallen knight and uses it to defeat the demon. Our heroes try to see if they can help but a mysterious blonde man appears. The man taunts ash and his friends saying that soon all will fall to the dark lord. He takes a knife out and attempts to attack Ash and co but Ash has pikachu use thunder bolt on him. however, the man snickers after being hit and uses a thunder attack of his own to take out our heroes, just when things look grim a man dressed in black shows up and repels the blonde man away. The man in black introduces himself to our heroes as Genya Arikado and tells them about the creatures and reccomends that they should stay out of it just to be safe, he then goes through a portal and despite his warning, Ash and his friends follow him through the portal. They wind up in what seems like a snowy area and are spotted by Genya arikado. Arikado is surprised that they followed him and notices Ash's pikachu. He asks about it and Ash tells him that its a pokemon, it is then our heroes realize that they are in a different world from theirs, Arikado is intrigued with the concept of Pokemon and believes they might help against the threat. He then tells them about whats going on and how they are going to go after the woman by the name of Celia Fortner, Leader of the cult "With Light". Arikado then says that he never thought she would go as far as to threaten other worlds. He then gives them weapons to fight and defend with (They are reluctant at first but realize that they will have to do their own part in order to save not just the world they are in but their own world as well), Ash a sword, Misty a two sided spear/lance, May a boomerang, Brock an axe, and max being too young and not ready to possess a weapon is recommended to be left behind but May says that she wont leave her young brother behind and will do whatever it takes to protect him. Arikado agrees, but not without warning our heroes that they will be entering an area where their very own lives would be in danger, But ash agrees if it will help everyone back in his world (the others are nervous though.). Arikado then tells them that they happen to be right in front of the cults stronghold and dissapears wishing them good luck. Ash and his friends and pokemon proceed ready, yet uncertain about what awaits them within\  
\  
Abandoned village: our heroes proceed through the area and encounter creatures like the ones they first saw, Ash sends out pikachu and his friends send out their pokemon and they fight the creatures, they make their way to a door that is green, Misty feels something bad behind the door but Ash and his friends proceed anyway. they are then confronted by the woman Arikado told them about, Celia fortner who acknowledges them as Arikado's "helpers", May asks why she is causing so much trouble but she responds by saying that they are worthless and are pointless toward her goals, she calls forth a flying creature called Flying Armor to deal with them\  
\  
Boss: Flying Armor \  
\  
HP: Low\  
Appearance: Big red suit of armor with blue cape and two big swords\  
Attack: Medium\  
Defense: Medium\  
\  
Celia dissapears leaving out heroes to fight the menace. it is a tough battle, and when it seems that everytime our heroes land a blow that would have killed the boss, it simply regenerates, Brock then says he feels like its under a spell or something making it immortal. When all seems lost, Someone appears and slashes the flying armor using an axe from thin air and uses some kind of seal to break the spell and banish the creature from existence for good. The man introduces himself as Soma Cruz and is surprised to see other people here. He asks who they are and they tell him about Arikado and how he sent them to check on whats going on and everything else that happened. Soma says that he knew Arikado would come eventually, Ash questions Soma asking how he made that axe appear. Soma telling our heroes to keep a secret tells them about the power of domination and how he can use the powers of defeated monsters for himself, Ash and his friends are shocked, even moreso when Soma tells them about his own encounter with Celia who threatened him and his frined, Mina Hakuba, and about how he is the reincarnation of the dark lord, Dracula. Ash and co are astounded by this and also want to know about how he beat the creature when he and his friends couldnt, he explains to them about the use of magic seals and how he defeated that very same creature earlier using the seal to break the spell on it. He then says that he is worried about Ash and his friends getting hurt and how they would have been possibly killed if he hadnt come along. Ash and his friends dont want to give up. Soma then says that he will take them to see the person who gave him the magic seal. they then come across whats left of the village and Soma guides them to a building in which they meet Yoko Belinades, a nun who is also a magic user. Brock does his usual "girl nut" routine before getting pulled away by Misty. Yoko then explains to Ash and the group about the seal and how it works, she also tells them that virtually every powerful one of celia's underlings is under the spell and that the seal is necessary to pass. she teachs Ash and co how to use the seal. Finally, she enchants each of our heroes weapons with magic powers, Ash's with Fire, Misty with Water, May's with Electricity, and Brock's with Earth. Max wonders what he can do to help but Yoko says that he should stay with her, especially since she might need some assistance on a task later. May is reluctant at first but Soma tells him that Yoko will take good care of Max. May agrees and the group sets off to another building in which Soma inroduces them to another friend, Hammer. Hammer then tells them about his experience during the events of AOS and trys to woo talk Misty (who responds by whacking him with a mallet). Hammer then gets serious and has items for sale, Ash and his friends get their money out and Hammer despite not knowing what its worth since they are in another world agrees to let them use it anyway. They buy some potions and antidotes and set off with Soma to the next area, at one point are heroes defeat an enemy (spin devil) whose soul is absorbed by soma. Ash is in awe at seeing this happen for himself and he then acknowledges him with glee and excitement. Soma then says to not get cocky as the most dangerous parts are yet to come\  
\  
Alchemy Laboratory: Our heroes enter the laboratory, they see and encounter several stange creatures (the pig like slaughterers, the vicious Manticores, and even frankenstiens creature!). They enter a room with a pentagram in the center and a pair of demons appear and attack\  
\  
Mini bosses: Slogra and Gaibon\  
\  
hp: Low, low\  
appearance: A lizard like thing with a beak, A horned winged demon with dark blue skin\  
Attack low, medium\  
Defense: Medium, low\  
\  
Our heroes fought the creatures, They manged to beat them, but didnt need the magic seal. soma questions if those creatures were even under Celia's control. Never the less, they continue on. they make it deeper in the lab until they encounter the blonde man again and a new person, a Man with red fiery hair, the red haired man threatens our heroes but are stopped by Celia who calls them Dmitrii (blonde) and Dario (the red haired man). She then explains that they are the Dark lords candidates having been born on the day of his defeat in 1999. Dario wants to kill our heroes now but Dmitrii says that it would be no "fun" to kill them now, he suggests that the first one to kill Soma becomes the dark lord. Dario agrees and goes off along with dimitrii. Celia then warns soma that no matter what the dark lord will rise again and tells Ash and his friends that they will be nothing but corpses by the time things are over, she dissapears and ash and friends continue. they find a door with a magic seal and open it. There they see blue blocks and try to break through but Misty hears something coming and tells everyone to take cover which they do just as a huge laser blasts through the blocks. wondering what caused it, our heroes then encounter a Giant demon known as the Balore\  
\  
Boss: Balore\  
\  
HP: high\  
appearance: A gigantic green head with big green arms, part of the head is covered by some kind of mask while the uncovered eye is surrounded by wounded flesh\  
attack: High\  
Defense: low\  
\  
our heroes fight the balore, Despite getting repeatedly hit by the beasts fists, they prevail in a tough fight and manage to sucessfully seal it away. Soma then absorbs its soul allowing him to break the blue ice blocks. They find their way to an area with blue ice blocks that they couldnt get through before and soma uses the balore soul to break the blocks so the group can proceed\  
\  
Garden of madness\  
\  
Our heroes come across a garden with several plant like creatures such as the tree giant trents, the pestilent Une's and several other monsters, they also come across a warp room allowing them to travel to other warp rooms in the castle (they were at one before, but didnt know how to use it). at one point Misty moves up to close to a plant which turns out to be a mandragora, Misty gets hit by the full brunt of the mandragoras deadly dieing scream and is severely hurt, may helps misty through the rest of the garden, but also Brock is poisoned by a plant creature and our heroes fight their way through the area, they make it to the next area. \  
\  
Dark Chapel\  
\  
Our heroes reach a sanctuary and they heal themselves, they then proceed to make their way through the dark chapel, fighting through several odd cretures such as the multi armed Snipers of Goth, The elegant Valkyries, Witchs, and an improved zombie know as the ghoul. They discover another warp room but are confronted later on by a pair of huge moving armors called Great armors, they prove to be tough until our heroes realize that they are weak to electricity, so may uses her electric boomerang and Ash's pikachu uses thunder defeating the two great armors. they then obtain a new magic seal, the group then practices using the seal and eventually suceed. Our heroes move on to a door and use the new found seal to open it, where they come fact to face with a familiar enemy. Ash, soma, and the other witness Dmitrii getting attacked by a cthulu demon and using its powers against it. Dmitrii then tells them about his powers and says that he will kill soma and become the next dark lord. He also states that he also wants to find out more about the extent of his powers. And so the fight begins\  
\  
Boss: Dmitrii Blinov\  
HP: Medium\  
Attack: Varies\  
Defense: Medium\  
\  
Dmitrii proved to be a conniving opponent, dodging are heroes attacks gracefully and blasting them with the might of cthulu and using his knife to attack. Ash and co were beginnning to run low on items to heal themselves with. Ash and his friends held back knowing that dmitrii would simply turn their most powerful attacks on them. They then realixed that dmitrii copys attacks automatically, henceforth they could "make" him "learn" a powerful attack that is easy to dodge or is slow. May then realizes that solar beam is a gooid choice and sends out her munchlax which proceeds to blast dmitrii with solar beam. Dmitrii then states that he is superior but the charge up time on solar beam proves costly as he is vulnerable while charging which our heroes take advantage of leading to victory. The fallen dmitrii is offered mercy by our heroes but then dies suddenly, however, Soma feels himself absorb something. wondering if he absorbed a human soul, he shrugs it off and continues (although Ash and co are concerned for him.) they then go to a nearby sanctuary and recover, then continue and shortly encounter another enemy, the crow demon Karasuman\  
\  
Karasuman\  
HP: high\  
appearance: white faced black feathered black winged demon accompanied by crows\  
Attack: medium\  
defense: low\  
\  
It proves to be a tough fight as our heroes are attacked frequently be Karasuman's crows and energy attacks. they also have a tough time drawing the magic seal but eventually suceed henceforth banishing Karasuman into oblivion. Soma gains the power to jump great heights and our heroes decide that they should warp back to town and restock, May also decides to check up on Yoko and Max. \  
\  
Lost village revisited\  
\  
Our heros make it back to Yokos shop and yoko tells them about weapon synthesis using The souls soma has. Ash's sword, Brocks axe, Mays boomerang, and Misty's spear/lance are upgraded. Max turns out to be OK and he says that he is having a good time researching with Yoko. Soma then tells yoko about the dmitrii incident and Yoko responds saying that Soma should be careful as if he isnt wary, he may be overtaken by the darkness within him. our heroes then go to hammers shop. when they talk to him asking for more items, he goes into a fantasy about Yoko and snaps out of it saying that its nothing, our heroes not only restock on healing supplies but also a new part of the castle map. Our heroes the head for their next destination through the warp room\  
\  
Side quest, Long library: \  
\  
Yoko then tells max to come with her to a part of the castle, the long library. she wants him to see if he can find a certain kind of book for her while she fends off any enemies that might appear. Max who has been practicing a little magic himself agrees and Yoko uses the warp room and a parchment to teleport to the new area. They go through the area but are attacked by living books. Max is able to repel them with some minor magic but calls to yoko as she is being attacked. Yoko handles herself just find smacking the books down with her staff, Max is impressed and yoko thanks him. they then continue and as they make their way to the part yoko is looking for, they are attacked by a minion from hell, Lesser Demon\  
\  
Boss: Lesser Demon\  
Hp: Low\  
appearance: grey skinned demon with small wings\  
Attack: medium\  
defense: low\  
\  
The demon proved to be formidable summoning minons to do its bidding, max helped fight off the minions while yoko fought the demon. Yoko's magical Holy lightning attacks and blue splash icicles proved to be too much for the demon to handle and it was sealed away easily. Max is impressed and he and yoko go further into the library where they find a book on Soul mimmicing. What yoko and max find out is shocking\  
\  
Garden of madness revisited\  
\  
our heroes return to the garden of madness seeing that it is a new area they can explore if they go up. Now more experienced, they fight their way through the garden until they come across A green door. The open it via seal and face another dark lord candidate, Dario. Dario says that he wants to become dark lord because of all the power he has and burns the foilage in the backgroud easily, our heroes then realize they are in for a tough fight\  
\  
Boss: Dario Bossi\  
\  
HP: Medium\  
Attack: High\  
Defense Low\  
\  
Dario showed himself to be very powerful using his fire powers to give our heroes a lot of trouble. Naturally though, he was weak to water henceforth Misty was able to use her water magic to defeat him. He then dissapears saying that he will become the dark lord and will be more mightier next time. Our heroes proceed to the next area\  
\  
Demon Guest House: our heroes enter what seems like a quaint area. Brock sees a maid and rushes up to her despite our heroes warnings and gets a kick in the "you know what" . The maid turn out to be a demon called persephone and is defeated by our group. The group continues on shortly after seeing Arikado again. He asks how they are doing and Ash tells them that they are doing great. Arikado is surprised to see Soma here and after warning him about his powers, gives him a charm from Mina. Arikado says that it will be useful in the right time. Arikado then dissapears. The rest of the demon guest house proves strange for our heroes as they run into several off the mill enemies (killer clowns, Demoness liliths, even killer dolls.). at one point they enter a room which they can change the order of the rooms ahead! our heroes decide to just leave it be and continue on. They eventually find a new magic seal and after practicing drawing it, move on. At one point May is hit by a killer doll and cursed losing all her magic power so the group heads for a sanctuary. Luckily the next green door is waiting right outside the sanctuary, our heroes enter where they confront a literal giant wooden head with grotesque arms, the puppet master\  
\  
Boss: puppet Master\  
HP: High\  
Appearance: giant wooden head with yellow eyes and a fanged mouth (part of the face is a pale grey.). It also has multiple arms\  
Attack: Very low to high\  
Defense: low\  
\  
Our heroes fought the puppet master and at first it seemed easy as the dolls it summoned were weak and its arms never attacked at all! then a doll that looked like ash appeared in an arm and soma tells ash to kill the doll, but it was too late and the doll was placed in an iron coffin where it switched places with Ash leading to ash being Critically wounded (he's barely alive). knowing the new threat, our heroes continues to fight the monstrosity off all the while protecting Ash and killling any "voodoo" dolls that appear to keep anyone from dieing. Eventually they triumph and soma gains the power to use voodoo dolls like the puppet masters to swtich places with the doll. Wondering what to do, they see that they should begin heading to the top of the castle and see a part leading there from the dark chapel, henceforth they warp there ready to take on whatever lies there\  
\  
Dark Chapel Revisited\  
\  
Ash and the others explore a little, eventually coming across a small opening. wondering how to get through, Soma then remembers the puppet master soul and if he can use it to get through himself which he does, he tells our heroes that he will meet them when he can. Ash and his friends head to a room in which there is a locked door but they see soma unlock the door using a switch. Reunited, our heroes continue to the next area\  
\  
Condemned Tower\  
\  
Soma and the others are in an area built around a huge tower. Misty then says that she is feeling an evil presence somewhere in the area, and that whatever it is could have been up there for a long time seeing as how old the castle is. They continue and come across an old friend of Soma's in a secluded area, none other than the famous vampire hunter himself, Julius Belmont! Julius is trying to get through a door to an area and is surprised to see other people with soma. Ash and his friends introduce themselves and Julius tells them that what lies ahead is dangerous, But Ash and the others says they are ready. Julius then says that he will try to break through the barrier of darkness while they go ahead and get to the top of the castle. our heroes begin their long climb up the tower, coming across several fierce monsters (Great axe armors, the trident wielding Draghinazzo, the demonic wheel Buers, and even Werewolf.) They reach the top and heal at a sanctuary, they then enter the boss door not knowing that their toughest challenge yet awaits them. A decomposed beast called Gergoth\  
\  
Boss: Gergoth\  
Hp: Very high\  
Appearance: A decomposed dinosaur like carcass chained to the floor\  
Attack: Very High\  
Defense: Very Low\  
\  
Gergoth was incredibly powerful, blasting our heroes with its laser attack and biting and stomping on them. But Brock figured out that its weakpoint is its kneecap so everyone focused their attacks on it. Gergoth only seemed to be ticked off at this and broke its chains crashing through all the tower floors. it attacked swiftly pushing Soma and the others to the brink of death. But they managed to prevail sealing it away and ending its tormented existence for good. not wanting to climb the tower again and running out of items due to the state they were in, they headed back to the Dark chapel warp room and warped back to the village\  
\  
Abandoned village Revisited\  
\  
Our heroes healed at the sanctuary and got more items and a castle map from Hammer. they then visited Yoko who has come back with Max from the library. she tells them about their adventure and gives them a library card that they can use at any time to get to the library if needed. Yoko then warns Soma about Dmitrii and that he might not be dead. Soma agrees to be careful and Our heroes weapons get upgraded and they warp back to the dark chapel and return to the condemned tower\  
\  
condemned tower revisited: \  
\  
Our heroes climb back up the destroyed tower making perilous jumps across the inner part all the way to the top floor where they find a key and a warp room. They then go to an area with a locked door and use the key to open the door to the next area\  
\  
Clock tower\  
\  
They enter what appears to be the inside of some kind of clock. Our heroes come across Celia again who tells them that if they want to stop her, she will be waiting on the top floor. She dissapears and Arikado and Julius appear and saying that she must be stopped at all costs. our heroes begin their trek through the clock tower and have a very hard time navigating the gears, pendulums, and other traps within it without getting hurt. This is made even harder by a never ending swarm of Medusa Heads constantly turning our heroes to stone leading them to be damaged severely. there are other confusing enemies such as the mischievous imps, and the pestilent harpies. After a long journey, they make their way to the very top and get a new magic seal on the way and after practicing it, go to a sanctuary and heal up. they then use the newfound seal on a boss door where they encounted a time manipulating demon, Zephyr\  
\  
boss: zephyr\  
HP: Medium\  
Apperance: Green demon with long sharp claws and red spiky hair\  
Attack: high\  
Defense: low\  
\  
Zephyr was a crafty adversarie using the power of time to counter our heroes attacks and strike back. He also stopped time and rained knifes on our heroes. despite all his jumping around, he couldnt escape his fate and was defeated and sealed away. Our heroes then acessed a new warp room and proceeded onward. Sadly they encountered a narrow passage surrounded by spikes that getting through would certainally lead to death. So wondering what to do, they see that there is an area beneath the castle that may help them. So they warp to the dark chapel and reach another small opening. Soma uses the puppet master and our heroes hang on to him this time and switch places with the doll. They then enter a new area that seems to be in a cave\  
\  
Subtereannean Hell\  
\  
Our heroes are astounded by a few of the creatures such as the dead pirates and the Chupacapras. Shortly though our heroes came across a green door in which they encountered a giant fish, Rahab\  
\  
Boss: Rahab\  
Hp: Low\  
appearance: Big serpentine fish with a fanged mouth\  
Attack: medium\  
defense: Medium\  
\  
Rahab used ice attacks on our heroes making it a tough foe. but being in the water proved it easy prey for Misty's water pokemon and Ash's pikachu leading to a quick demise for Rahab. Soma gained the power to walk and breathe under water and our heroes proceed through the underwater area, using their water pokemon to get through the submerged parts of the cavern, it wasnt easy as there were several aquatic enemies such as the starfish Decarbria, the stone made Fishheads, and the vicious killer fish. they make it out of the water where they encounter a horde of Une plants led by a beautiful flower girl, Alura une. Brock is in awe but the others say that they have to get past it. It proves to be a tough opponent by our heroes win and go on through the cavern making it to another warp room and make it to a new area, not without getting burned at one point by a mischievous gremlin monster\  
\  
: \  
\  
Our heroes enter a strange room in which a cannon fires but time stops before it hits the pillar in our heroes way. they figure to use the zephyr soul to restore time and soma does do that which returns things to normal. They then proceed to the new area known as \  
\  
Silent Caverns\  
\  
The area reeked of oldness being infested by the undead such as zombies, skeleton archers, Skeleton lifted bone arks, Even an undead man with a dog in a trench coat! they also encountered a powerful enemy called the dead crusader which blocked their attacks, but are heroes struck from the back killing it. They make their way through and after acessing a warp room come across Julius who has just been defeated by a newly powered Dario, Dario wants to kill them but decides that they will settle it on the top floor, he dissapears and Julius warns them that he is posessed by a powerful demon and will be difficult to defeat, our heroes are up to the challenge and continue on. After healing in a sanctuary, they make their way through a horde of undead before entering a new green door in which awaited the living horde of bats know as Bat Company\  
\  
Boss: bat company\  
HP: Medium\  
Appearance: A swarm of red bats taking shape in different forms\  
Attack: Medium\  
Defense: Low \  
\  
the bats took several forms from a giant bat to a big hand, even an easter island head! our heroes then realized it was weak to fire and ash's fire magic proved to be key in defeating the swarm of bats. they seal it away and soma gains the ability to transform into a bat himself. realizing that Soma can get through the narrow passage in the clock tower now, they warp back there and Soma says that he will find a warp room in the top floor so they can meet up at the warp room and get there together\  
\  
The Pinnacle\  
\  
The final battle was at hand, soma saw yoko but sensed that it wasnt her and attacked her, it turned out that "yoko" was a succubus in disguise and soma defeated her proceeding on reaching the warp room and getting our heroes to come. The trek to the top proved arduous as they had to battle several powerful enemies such as the flame demon, the two halfed gullotiners, The tremendous final gaurds, more cthululus, the daul element Malachis, The horse riding valhalla warriors, and the dragon headed mushusus. they reached the top where they heal and after making their way throuhgh a swarm of bugbear eyeballs, reach the top floor where dario Awaits them. Dario says that with the power he has, he will kill them and prove that he is the true dark lord\  
\  
boss: Dario Bossi\  
Hp: same as before\  
attack: High\  
Defense: Medium\  
\  
Dario was an incredibly powerful oppotent, using his newfound power to singe our heroes with his fire blasts and he continued to fight to the end. Our heroes then notice a mirror and see a startling sight, the demon posessing Dario right in the mirror. our heroes dont feel it to be right to kill Dario and try to find a way out, May remembers the library card and they use it to warp to the library\  
\  
Long library\  
\  
Our heroes shortly come across Yoko and max, telling them about the demon posessing dario. Brock remembers the mirror and ask if there is a way they could enter the mirror. Yoko looks through a book and finds info about a rare demon that can travel through mirrors. Yoko then finds out that it is in the castle, behind 3 red doors in a area of the demon guest house acessible from the pinnacle. the three souls required are Axe Armor (check), killer clown (check), and Gremlin (oh crap). our heroes then head back to subterranean hell after restocking and hunt down the gremlins repeatedly until Soma gets its soul. It proves tedious and the group heads back to the pinnacle via warp and take a different passage. Brock notices a bunch of "yokos" and heads for them but is warned by Soma, it is too late and brock gets beaten up but is saved by the group who fight their way through the succubi impostors and enter the demon guest house again\  
\  
Demon guest house revisited\  
\  
our heroes find several new and tough enemies in the demon guest house such as the angelic erinys, the lethal devil, and at one point, the near indestructible iron golem which they avoid. our heroes reach the 3 red gates and use the souls to get by. They find a green door in which they encounter a small demon, Paranoia\  
\  
Small paranoia\  
Hp: low\  
appearance: jester like demon with a white face and a red suit\  
Attack: low-high\  
Defense: very low\  
\  
The demon proves to be easy despite reapeatedly warping in the mirrors and shooting lasers off the mirrors at our heroes. They enter the next room where they encounter the true version of Paranoia\  
\  
True Paranoia\  
Hp: Medium\  
appearance: same as small paranoia except much bigger\  
Attack: medium-very high\  
Defense: Low\  
\  
the kyoma demon is a very cunning foe repeatedy warping into the mirror and attacking our heroes from it. our heroes are given a tough fight, but perservere and finally get the sould necessary to defeat the demon posessing Dario. They return to the pinnacle\  
\  
The pinnacle revisited\  
\  
Our heroes make their way back up once again and heal for the final battle. Dario is waiting for them and they go with soma who uses the paranoia soul to enter the mirror, they then come face to face with their most powerful foe yet, the fire demon aguni\  
\  
boss: Aguni\  
Hp: Very high\  
Appearance: A horned demon whose body is covered by flames\  
Attack: Very high\  
Defense: high\  
\  
the battle proves to be their most intense yet as Aguni's fire attacks are lethal and torch our heroes for severe damage. Our heroes dont give up and continue fighting. Everyone sends out their water pokemon and the pokemon attack weakening aguni allowing Soma and Ash to deliver the killing blow. the monstrosity is sealed away and dario is saved, but his power is gone and he walks away. Celia then appears telling Soma and the others to meet her in the garden of madness, she has something to show them. Our heroes get a new magic seal and continue on\  
\  
Garden of madness revisited: \  
\  
the group heads to the door they couldnt get through before and right before opening it, Ash tells Soma that he should wear Mina's charm for good luck. He does and they enter where they witness Celia about to kill a trapped mina, she does and this enrages Soma to the point where he nearly gives in to the darkness. The charm repels the darkness long enough for ash and the others to convince soma to regain control and they confront Celia. Celia then says that they are pathetic and soma says that if she kills him and the others, then there will be no dark lord for her. Celia then says she has her ways and attacks\  
\  
Boss: Celia Fortner\  
HP: high\  
Appearance: blonde with hair tied up in a tall bun\  
Attack: High\  
Defense: medium\  
\  
Celia proves to be more powerful than she lets on, using her laser and magic attacks and illusions to bewilder our heroes. It was an intense fight but in the end, ash and the others defeated her. Arikado then appears and says that the now dead mina is actually a doppelganger posing as mina. Then Dmitrii appears out of thin air and celia is shocked. Dmitrii then says that he took residence in somas body and now has his power of domination over souls, with it he will become the true dark lord. he dissapears taking Celia with him, our heroes have no choice but to follow them. they then remember the passage of darkness in the condemned tower and they head there where they witness julius use his cross crash to break the darkness at last. he then warns them to be careful and they head to the new area, the mine of judgement\  
\  
Mine of Judgment: Our heroes make their way deeper and deeper into the area, coming across many powerful foes such as Slogra and Gaibon from before, The tanjellys, the hunchbacked rippers, And the giant snails. as they move further getting to another warp room, soma is feeling a very powerful dark presence ahead and the group stops by a sanctuary, then enters the next boss door about to face their worst opponent yet, the reaper himself\  
\  
Boss: Death\  
HP: Very high\  
Appearnce: cloaked skeleton with a giant scythe\  
Attack: Very high\  
defense: high\  
\  
Death himself was the most powerful foe yet. His scythe and the little scythes summoned by him rained and cut on our heroes causing them a lot of pain. But ash and the others fought on not giving up.Just when victory seems imminent, death transforms into a red form and becomes incredibly agressive slashing our heroes with impunity. At one point he sends giant skulls at our heroes and just as one is about to bite ash, Misty takes the blow and Ash is in shock. enraged, he and soma combine their strength and with the help of the groups pokemon banish death to oblivion for good. Knowing that they are at the last leg of their journey, they head back to the village one last time. They restock at hammers and tell yoko about dmitrii, Yoko says she knew it would happen and warns Soma to be on guard. upgrading their weapons one last time, they head back to the mine of judgment and head to the final area. \  
\  
the Abyss: \  
\  
Our heroes entered a literal living hell as they were in shock at the grotesque scenery. Nevertheless, they slowly fought their way through several powerful enemies such as the phantom swordsman alastor, The archdemon, The creature summoning owl Stolas, The hot pink long tailed malacoda, and the magic draining heart eaters. they also faced several enemies from their whole journey through the castle. they finally reach a sanctuary and heal before heading to another green door where another tough battle awaited\  
\  
boss: abaddon\  
Hp: high\  
appearance: plump demon dressed elegeantly like a locust, commands locusts with his baton\  
Attack: Medium\  
Defense: Low\  
\  
The fight was very arduous as Abaddon leaped around commanding his weak, yet numerous locust swarms to attack the group with his baton. Abaddon continued to leap around but was stopped by a vine whip attack from a pokemon and ash, Soma and the others were able to kill him for good. Our heroes were nearing the end of their journey. They made their way to the ends of the abyss (it wasnt easy, they had to kill an iron golem on the way XX) and healed at the sanctuary and activated the last warp point. They then entered the door in the next room for the final showdown. They saw arikado there who had tried to stop Dmitrii from performing a demonic ritual but his sacrifice of power reversed Arikado's power and it looked like our heroes would have to fight him. But suddenly Dmitrii wailed in pain as Arikado says that he cant control the power of domination. The enraged dmitrii blows arikado away and is unable to control himself and his body is consumed by darkness and explodes giving birth to a horrific threat, Menace\  
\  
Boss: Menace\  
HP: Very high\  
Appearance: Form 1: A freddy krueger like head hanging from the center of a grotesque background. Form 2: an upright giant skeleton with a head in its lower area and its regular head, those are its weakpoints\  
Attack: Very high\  
Defense: Very high\  
\  
This was it, if the abonimation wasnt stopped here it could threaten the world. Our heroes fought the grotesque being, slicing the hanging head all while dodging its spike and gas attacks. The next part however, was intensive as The skeleton stood up and started sending out black beings with jaws at our heroes. Our heroes attacked but the beings exploded when hit. Our heroes assigned some members to handle the heads, Ash to attack the lower head, and Soma to attack the high head. Everyone did just that, The skeleton jabbed and stomped our heroes as it defended its head but Ash eventually defeated the lower head, then went up to help soma take out the high head. it was tough as the monstrosity grew more desperate sending more beings at the group but the combined efforts of everyone finally overwhelmed it leading to its demise. however when it all seemed finally over, something shocking happened, Soma was being consumed by the darkness from menace! Ash and the others tried to snap Soma out of it and just when he was about to, a mysterious voice spoke gibberish and soma let out a huge burst of dark power! Ash and the others then found themselves outside of the castle, only without Soma! then a beam fired from the castle and darkness covered the skys not only in Soma's world, but the pokemon world too! Arikado appears and states that his worst fear has come to fruition. Soma has become the dark lord. 


End file.
